


Accepting the Stars

by storiesbyerica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Other, Romance, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbyerica/pseuds/storiesbyerica
Summary: Lydia Bellerose, a seventh year, is enjoying a normal year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, along with her best friend, McKayla de Buren, and her younger sister, second year Krysta Bellerose, are working together to survive the wrath of Dolores Umbridge, who has just arrived at Hogwarts and has wasted no time changing the rules and atmosphere. While preparing for her final exams, graduation, and trying her best to enjoy her last year as one of the Gryffindor Quidditch chasers, Lydia finds herself examining her ever-changing feelings for one of her close friends, George Weasley. Lydia's spunky personality and carefree energy seemed to mesh very well with the mischievous dealings of George and Fred, especially George, but it seems as though the stars have something more planned for the two friends. However, Lydia is worried that letting her feelings continue to form will change how she wants her final year to be - normal, calm, and drama free. But no matter how much Lydia tries denying and pushing away her feelings, love and acceptance seem to be taking her over, and she may just find herself in the arms of the prankster boy she bumped into on the Hogwarts Express at the age of eleven.





	1. The Final Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Bellerose is embarking on her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with her three best friends, McKayla de Buren, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and her younger sister, Krysta Bellerose.

Chapter 1  
Flashback, year one

__

“Bellerose, Lydia.” I heard the sound of my name echo throughout the Great Hall. I gulped, and my best friend, McKayla, pushed me towards the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile, and I sat down reluctantly in the chair. I shut my eyes, because I didn’t know what else to do.

“You are brave,” the Sorting Hat whispered. “You’d do anything for your friends and your family, isn’t that right, Lydia?”

I nodded confidently, because I was not going to let this little sorting session catch me off guard.

“Self-assurance, I see...there’s only one house to place you in now...Gryffindor!”

Roars erupted from the Gryffindor table, and I took a sigh of relief as confidence once again washed over me. McKayla patted me on the back and winked at me as I strolled over towards the other students, their maroon and gold colours shimmering in the light of the Great Hall.

I fell into my seat, giddy with exuberance, when a redheaded boy said to me, “Congratulations! Welcome to Gryffindor. I’m Percy. You can come to me with any questions or concerns you may have this year.”

I glanced at McKayla again, who rolled her eyes indignantly, and stifled a giggle. Turning back towards the boy, who seemed a bit pompous, I replied, “Thank you, Percy. I’m looking forward to being in Gryffindor.”

Year Seven

“I hope you all know that I am quite eager to become very good friends,”

Each house table snorted with laughter. McKayla playfully slapped my arm as my younger sister, Krysta, nearly spit out her pumpkin juice.

“I’m sorry, but does this git honestly expect us to be her friend?”

McKayla was speaking of Dolores Umbridge, our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She seemed like a stuffy old prat, somewhere high up in the Ministry of Magic. I scoffed and placed my head in my hands. I ran my fingers through my long, blonde hair and muttered, “Oh, we’re in for a wild year. As long as she doesn’t interrupt my Quidditch practices, my fist will stay away from her mouth. But I swear if she gets in the way—”

“Lydia!” I nearly jumped out of my seat. I turned to my right and saw Angelina Johnson waving frantically through a sea of students. “Speaking of Quidditch—how does a first practice Tuesday evening sound?”

“Perfect to me, I’m dying to get back on the pitch,” I told her, eagerly rubbing my hands together.  
Angelina offered a small smile; I knew she was quite nervous about becoming team captain, following in Oliver’s shoes, dealing with the mess that was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She nodded her head at me, and I understood that she was appreciative of any help I was willing to give her.

“But aren’t there going to be any tryouts?” Krysta asked me animatedly. “I really, really want to be a beater.”

I grinned down at my sister, a little second year, and placed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, Krysta, maybe next year. You know we’ve already got two beaters, and they’ve been on the team for years. But, they’re graduating with me this year, so that’s already three spots that’ll be open next term! Keep your head up, yeah? You’ll get there.”

My sister nodded her head and offered a small smile. I placed my hand gently to her rosy cheek. I knew how much she wanted to be on the team, and my heart ached for her. Ever since she learned of my position as a Chaser in my second year, she’d been driving my parents mad, asking to have a go at it in the backyard. It became a weekend tradition, the Bellerose family Quidditch games.

“I’ll be in the stands, screaming bloody murder, as per usual,” McKayla said, placing a hand on Krysta’s shoulder. “You can join me, and we can just yell out embarrassing stories about your sister. Remember, we’ve got such good ones on her.”

But before Krysta could stop giggling and answer, the two mischievous redheaded twins on the right of Angelina began to chortle. “Boy, would I want to hear those. Count me in on this exchange!”

“Oi, shove it, Freddie,” I barked out at my other friends. “I’ve known you since we were eleven. You think I don’t remember some of your most embarrassing moments? Think I wouldn’t tell? Watch me.” I told him cheekily.

Fred’s face turned a bright shade of pink. I smirked, and his twin snorted. “She’s got you there, Freddie.”

I crossed my arms, and George turned back towards me. With a raised eyebrow, I purred, “Oh, please, like I don’t already have enough blackmail for you, too.”

Fred, George and I, when we met on the Hogwarts Express, were instantly drawn to one another. Our friendship seemed to intensify when the three of us were placed on the Quidditch team. My spunkiness and their adoration of pranks seemed to fit together quite nicely.

George clicked his tongue before leaning in closer. “You wouldn’t.”

I winked. “Oh, but I would.”

Krysta, McKayla and I stood up at the same time, and I made my way to the other side of the table. I draped my arms over both of the twins’ shoulders and said, “It’s going to be such a fantastic year, isn’t it, boys?”

Before giving them a chance to answer, I scooped up my long hair in my hands and pulled it into a high ponytail. They began to shake their heads and snicker. I hummed as I slipped my arms through both McKayla’s and Krysta’s, turned swiftly towards the boys and said, “Toodaloo.” I winked once more before exiting the Great Hall.

“You’re such a flirt,” McKayla poked me in the ribs. “With both of them.”

I grinned boldly as we made our way up to the Gryffindor common room. “It’s my last year, and this git is taking over the school...I’ve got to keep myself entertained somehow.”

McKayla scoffed and squeezed my arm. Krysta just tickled my sides and replied, “Mhmm, entertained, right...whatever you say, sis.”


	2. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins secretly escort Lydia throughout the castle late at night to show to her some of their very first inventions they've been working on, and Lydia and George experience a strange sort of moment between the two of them.

Chapter 2

Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed to be dragging on slower than usual. I rested my cheek in my hand and had to pinch myself to keep from falling asleep. Across the room, Angelina was tapping her foot quickly on the ground and staring ahead, fixated on the clock. Six minutes to go.

“How long is practice tonight?” McKayla whispered, not taking her eyes off of Umbridge, who was scribbling some sort of nonsense on the board. “You’re not going to miss the feast, are you?”

I shook my head, dabbing my quill into my inkbottle. I clumsily began to finish my notes. “No, no, not at all...it’s our first practice of the season. I’m sure Angelina just wants to give everyone a proper hello and refresh our memories—nothing major. I mean, the first match isn’t for another month. I’d be surprised if it goes longer than an hour.”

McKayla nodded at me, and then suddenly began raising her eyebrows up and down. Confused, I ignored her and just looked back down at my notes, but she elbowed me in the ribs. It took everything in me not to yell out. “What?” I asked her through gritted teeth. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows once more. She brought my attention across the room with a flirtatious little wave.

My eyes met Fred’s, who was leaning back in his chair with his hands in his pockets. George was beside him, writing frantically on a ripped piece of parchment. He folded it in half once and placed it in the palm of his hand. He glanced once at Umbridge, who was still facing the board, and blew lightly on it. It flew gently across the room and landed right on top of my textbook. I kept a close eye on Umbridge, careful that she wouldn’t notice. I stealthily opened the parchment.

Care to break the rules with us tonight?

I felt my lips form into a smirk. I let out a small scoff before folding the parchment back up and placing it into the pocket of my robes.

Umbridge placed the chalk gently on her desk. An annoying little giggle escaped her lips and she announced, “Two rolls of parchment due next Wednesday on chapter one. No exceptions.”

I nearly burst out of my seat. I grabbed McKayla’s arm and the rest of my books and practically flew out of the classroom. “So?” I heard suddenly, a deep voice sending chills down my spine. “What’d you think of our request?”

I locked my eyes on George’s and inquired, “And what exactly does this entail, may I ask?” I didn’t even bloody care, really.

“Well, now, what’s the fun in ruining it?” George asked me. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

I grinned back at him and looked down at my books, and then straight ahead. “We won’t be missing the feast, will we? I’m in dire need of a good Hogwarts meal right about now.”

Fred appeared on my other side and told me, “Oh no, don’t worry, this is happening well after the feast.”

I raised my eyebrows in interest. “Well, now you’ve certainly got my attention. Count me in, boys.”

“Excellent,” the twins said in unison. They winked at me before heading off in a separate direction, and McKayla punched me in the arm.

“Oh Godric, where are we going?” I asked Fred, who was leading me down a dark, barren corridor. The last I’d checked, it was quarter of eleven, far past the time that everyone was supposed to be back in their dorms. But I was with the Weasley twins, wasn’t I? Rules were never something that they followed.

I felt George place a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and he whispered back, “You’ll see, Lydia.” He smirked at me before bringing his attention back to the hallway, making sure the coast was clear.

I was sandwiched between the two of them, and Fred whispered, “Alright, c’mon, quickly,” and the three of us tiptoed at quietly as we could into a nearby classroom. “Muffliato,” he muttered, and I peered at him quizzically. “Just incase, Lyd.” He told me. “You nervous we’re going to be caught?”

I scoffed and dramatically flipped my hair over my shoulder. “Please. I am the queen of stealth. I never get caught. Now what on earth are in those boxes?”

The twins glanced at one another and laughed. Together, they placed two boxes on the desk in front of me. Both were marked with very large W’s, and suddenly, the light bulb clicked on in my head.

“Wait—are these—”

“Yes,” said Fred.

“The inventions,” said George.

I inquired excitedly, “They’re finally finished?!”

“Practically. These are a few we’re thinking of selling—”

“—but we wanted you to be the first one to see them.”

I nearly jumped on top of the two of them. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and opened the boxes quickly. Wildfire Wizbangs, Fever Fudge, Extendable Ears—all of their inventions were fit together and packaged beautifully. My eyes were glued to them.

“God, the two of you are bloody brilliant.”

I saw them both go a bit pink when they replied, “Thanks, Lydia.”

And we suddenly heard footsteps outside of the classroom. The three of us glanced at the door in sheer horror, while Fred panicked the most.

“Oi! Okay, stay here...I’m going to get a closer look and make sure whoever it is goes away...you guys start packing all this stuff up! The muffliato charm won’t work forever!”

George and I began to giggle quietly at Fred’s outburst; he was panicking, and it was hysterical. He rushed over to the door and pressed his ears to it. He began mumbling something to himself, and gestured for us to pack quicker, more efficiently, faster! It only made us laugh harder.

I started placing all of the Extendable Ears back into their packaging, being careful not to damage any of them. Across from me, George was being extremely cautious with the fireworks; if they set off, we were all caught.

I glanced up at him. His cheeks were rosy, but not in an embarrassed way, just in the way they always were. I noticed the light sprinkling of freckles on his nose, and the way his fingers so very delicately folded away their inventions. His pajama shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and when he lifted his arms to run his fingers through his hair, I noticed the veins near his elbows. I didn’t even know that my lips had curled into a small grin until he and Fred said, “What?” at the exact same time and made me jump.

George was smiling suspiciously at me, while Fred’s brows were furrowed. He took a place next to his twin and they both watched me, waiting.

“Huh?” I asked back, trying my hardest to form coherent sentences in my mind. I looked back down at the inventions and continued to package them. I raised my head and my eyes met George’s once again. “Oh, erm, you’re—you’re not packing quick enough, slowpoke,” and I winked. “Better move a bit hastier, there.”

“Yes, she’s right, hurry up, would you, George?” Fred shook his brother’s shoulders dramatically. “I’ve to do everything on my own, don’t I?” he asked nobody in particular as he mumbled his way nervously towards the door.

George was still looking at me, and instead of saying anything else, I quickly went back to placing items in their boxes. I could practically feel my skin turning bright red and burning, because his eyes were still on me. When all of the items were placed neatly in the boxes, I looked up because there was nothing else left to do. I bit my lip and practically whispered, “What?”

His eyes were soft but wandering. I could tell that I had interrupted a deep thought. “Nothing,” he replied quietly. I immediately saw the thought go from his eyes, and I wished desperately that I hadn’t disturbed his meandering mind. He offered a very small smile and said, “Nothing at all.”

Our eyes were locked together, and the room was still and silent.

“Alright, it’s clear to go, but we need to go now,” Fred told us, picking up the box I’d packed. George immediately looked at his twin and began to frantically scramble towards the door. My throat felt dry; I coughed and ran my fingers through my hair before making my way to exit the classroom. “C’mon, Lydia, let’s get back, before Snape decides to creepily wander down another corridor.”

Twenty minutes later we arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. It was completely empty, and the remnants of a fire were slowly dying out. I breathed in the smell of the crackling wood and sat down on the couch.

“Well, that could’ve been ugly,” Fred told us, raising his eyebrows at the thought of Professor Snape catching us in the middle of the classroom, so very late at night. “That’s about all the mischief I can take for one evening. Coming, Georgie?”

“Yeah,” George replied and patted his brother on the back. “It’s nearly one, and we’ve all got early classes tomorrow.” They started for the stairs up to the boys’ dormitory when George turned around once more. “Going to bed, Lyd?”

I was caught off guard again. My mind was elsewhere—it was back in the classroom, back in the silent moment between the two of us, where I nearly spilled my guts, right then and there. I cleared my throat and answered, “Oh—yeah, yes, I’m going, no worry.”

“See you in Charms!” Fred called out to me before making his way upstairs. He yawned dramatically, which echoed all the way throughout the common room, and I rolled my eyes.

But George was still standing at the foot of the stairs, his one hand resting lightly on the banister. He glanced at me with solemn and tired eyes. His lips curved into a tiny grin and he said, “Have a good night, Lydia.”

His deep voice washed over me and I immediately felt the goose bumps rise on my arms. I awkwardly pulled a piece of hair behind my ear and replied, “Have a g’night, Georgie.”

George turned and made his way up to his dormitory. I did the same, and I crawled into my bed completely wide-awake, with no intent on falling asleep any time soon. But eventually, my body became tired and my eyes droopy, and I fell asleep to the memory of the very first time I met that silly, redheaded boy on the Hogwarts Express.

Flashback, year one

“Lydia!” McKayla called out of breath as she practically fell back into our compartment. “Lydia, I couldn’t find the trolley witch again to fetch you some pumpkin pasties, but I’ve got loads of chocolate frogs in my pockets. That should hold us over until we arrive at the castle.”

“No worry,” I told McKayla, who was panting. She sat down on my right and finally caught her breath and stuffed a chocolate frog into her mouth. “Are you ready for this?” she asked me, mouth full.

I turned to my left and glanced out the window. I saw the castle in the distance, Hogwarts School, my new home, and I swallowed down a huge, nervous gulp. My fingers were trembling a bit. I focused my eyes on the scenery that would be my home for a long while and slowly began to feel like myself again. The sun shone down on the lake across from the castle, the yellow reflecting brightly off of the dark water, and the green that surrounded the lake was vibrant and picturesque. I could easily get used to spending every day here.

“I am,” I told McKayla, turning back to her and grinning. “I really think that I am.”

And suddenly, a very loud thud came from outside our compartment. “Oi!” someone shouted, and McKayla and I looked at one another, a bit frightened, and then at the door. We saw the shadow of what looked like a young boy lean on our door and we heard, “Are there any more open compartments on this train? Freddie, I told you we shouldn’t have left to go and try and prank that Lee kid—”

Something came over me when I noticed the two empty seats across from McKayla and me. I stood up and opened the door to the compartment, where I was face to face with a freckled, redheaded young boy, who too looked to be about eleven. “Hi,” I offered, stretching out my hand. He shook it and smiled gratefully. “I’m Lydia, and this is McKayla—we’ve got two empty seats. You’re welcome to join our compartment for the short remainder of the ride, if you’d like.”

The boy’s grin spread all the way to his ears, and next to him appeared his mirror image, with red hair just as bright.

“Thank you,” the first boy said, and the two of them sat down across from us. McKayla shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and I just giggled lightly. “I’m George,” said the boy directly across from me.

“I’m Fred,” the other one told us.

“Nice to meet you,” McKayla and I said simultaneously.

They smiled. “You, too,” replied the twins.

We each began to snack on our sweets awkwardly. It was weird, befriending these two boys before even making our way through the front steps of the castle. George noticed the surplus of chocolate frogs next to McKayla, and he pointed at them. “You know those are enchanted sweets, right? They’re charmed so that if you eat too many of them, you actually do turn into a frog.” He and Fred snickered uncontrollably in their seats.

McKayla nervously placed her half-bitten chocolate frog down next to her, and with her mouth half-full, she questioned, “...really?”

Before the twins could continue their lie, I butted in with, “No, not really.” The two boys rolled their eyes, obviously not impressed with the fact that I gave up their joke before it even really began. But boy, did I have a side of them they hadn’t seen. I peered at them both, and then again at McKayla, and teased, “They may not be charmed to turn you into a frog, but they’ll definitely turn your skin a gross shade of dark green—you know, that of a frog—so, watch yourself, okay? Look, I see a hue of green already—”

“Oh my—Lydia! Why on earth didn’t you tell me this before?!” McKayla yelled, and began to frantically rub her hands across her arms. So young, so gullible.

The twins absolutely exploded in their seats with this obnoxious sort of laughter. Fred nearly fell onto his side and bumped his head on the train window, while George was wiping tears away from underneath his eyes.

“Lydia,” George said once he was finally able to breathe regularly. “You’re a riot.”

“Seriously,” Fred agreed once he found the strength to compose himself. “Just like us, I reckon, always looking for a good laugh.”

I smiled generously at the two of them while McKayla, red-faced and embarrassed, slumped into her seat and jokingly punched me in the arm. I was so very glad she took my playfulness as a joke.

“I think we’re going to get on just wonderfully. I do hope we all get placed in the same house.”

I looked up at George, who was peering back at me, and nodded my head and offered a tiny grin. “Yes, that’d be—that’d be fun. Me, too.”

Little did I know, on that train ride to Hogwarts, that teasing one another at our first meeting, and coincidentally being placed in the same house was only the beautiful beginning.


	3. The Ugliest Quidditch Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory - Iin an ugly Quidditch match versus Slytherin, Lydia finds herself at the brunt of their brutality, with George, Fred, and McKayla at her side, helping her with her injuries. More sparks fly between Lydia and George.

Chapter 3

“Oi! Watch yourself, Lydia!”

I was flying swiftly through the air as a Slytherin Chaser followed me closely throughout the Quidditch pitch. The first match of the season was underway, and Slytherin was in their zone. The Chaser rammed into me and the edge of their broom hit my cheekbone. I winced in pain.

I flew higher into the sky as Angelina scored, and I rested uncomfortably for a moment as I caught my breath and regained my composure.

George flew over beside me and asked, “You alright, Lyd?”

It was a month since our moment in the classroom late at night. It was weird between us, different somehow, yet still the same. If things were changing, they sure were taking their sweet time—but I didn’t mind, really. In fact, I didn’t want things to change at all.

“Yes,” I told him breathlessly as I rebalanced myself on my broom. He looked into my eyes with concern, and brought his hand to my cheek. Gently, he brushed his fingers against my skin. I felt a surge throughout my body. Was it a sting from the cut, or the electricity between us? I pushed the thought out of my mind when my heart began to pound. Stop it, Lydia. He pulled away, and I saw bright red on his fingers. My eyes widened in horror.

“You’re hurt,” he said, and I swallowed. “Let’s get Madam Pomfrey—”

I shook my head violently. “No, George, it’s okay—c’mon, we’re nearly there, let’s just finish the match.” When the concern on his face only grew deeper, I reassured him I was all right with a smile. “I promise, as soon as it’s over, I’ll go to her.”

When he realized there was no changing my mind, he replied, “Okay. You be careful. Please.”

“I will,” I said and squeezed his arm. “You, too.”

We both zoomed off in different directions, but the touch of his fingers on my skin still tingled on my cheek. I shivered quickly, and went on my way. I was nearly ready to slam that slimy, Slytherin chaser into the bloody ground. I gripped my broom tightly and gritted my teeth as I flew faster throughout the sky.

A little bit later, we were back in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating our victorious win. Harry had been able to catch the snitch right before the Slytherin seeker, and to be honest, I was bloody grateful that match was over. My cheek was pulsating with pain, and Madam Pomfrey had immediately stitched me up nearly the second my feet had touched the ground.

I was sitting in one of the squishy armchairs with McKayla and Krysta, holding an ice pack underneath my eye when Fred and George walked over.

“How you feeling, kid?” Fred asked me and put a hand on my shoulder. I removed the ice slowly and he admitted, “Well, it doesn’t look good, with the stitches, and all—”

I punched him in the arm and he, McKayla, and Krysta all began to laugh. George shoved his brother to the side as he giggled, too, and asked, “Let me see?”

I leaned in closer and he examined the bruising on my right cheekbone. I could hardly look directly at him, for fear my eyes my say something that my heart was holding in. Stoooop it, Lydia. I shut my eyes tightly, pushing my ever-changing feelings to the side, and when I opened them back up, George was still in front of me. “Battle wounds,” he grinned. “I reckon it just shows what a bloody good chaser you are.”

“Thanks,” I beamed up at him. “Guess it just tells people how athletic I am.”

“But hey, if you want something to cheer you up—”

“—guess what we’re doing today?”

McKayla, Krysta and I all shared a look. “What?” we asked the twins together.

The boys glanced at the others, and then at me. “Showing everyone a little something we’ve been working on for a while.”

And I was the only one who understood. “Shut. Up.” I said, and began to shake their shoulders excitedly. “Are you serious? Can I finally purchase myself a freaking pygmy puff to carry around in my pocket all the bloody time?”

“What are you three talking about?” McKayla asked as Fred, George, and I were chattering animatedly over their inventions that they were going to begin selling. “Ugh, Krysta, let’s not even bother anymore. We’ll find out sooner or later. Should’ve known Lydia already knew of this—the boys have always had a soft spot for her.” She winked at me, and Krysta stifled a laugh.

“Our inventions, guys! We’ve got loads,” Fred told them. “And aw, it’s true, Lydee!” Fred squealed sarcastically, wrapping his arm around me in a bone crushing half-hug. “You’ve always been our favorite girl—”

“—I mean, why else d’you think we snuck you out that one evening to show you all of this?” George asked me with twinkling eyes. “You’re the only person we’ve told—the only one we wanted to tell.”

“Awww,” McKayla and Krysta melted together. Krysta then said, “Georgie, wow, what a beautiful sentiment to my sister.”

George tilted his head to the side and smiled sleepily. “Yeah, she’s one of a kind.”

I heard Krysta and McKayla both suppress another laugh. Krysta began raising her eyebrows at me, but I just ignored it. I glanced at George, who’s half-smile was still plastered on his face. He peered at me solemnly, and before looking away, I smiled, too.

They’re just my best friends, I thought. He’s just my best friend. That is it. Stop this, Lyd.

Before I knew it, both of their arms were around me. Fred asked, “Want to do the honors?”

George held one box in his hands, and Fred hoisted a very large suitcase atop one of the tables, which made a very loud crack! Half the Gryffindor common room turned to see what the fuss was about. George nodded.

“Oooookay, attention fellow Gryffindors!” I yelled, propping myself on top of the table. “Announcement time. You all know Fred and George—you all love Fred and George—they’re the Hogwarts pranksters, recognized around here as the mischievous boys who like to run rampant around these halls with Peeves—” a lot of the Gryffindors laughed, “—but did you know they’re also inventors?”

A lot of the students raised their eyebrows in interest, and a few started chattering. I jumped down off of the desk, in between the boys, and said, “Why don’t you let them show you?”

Within seconds, the Gryffindor common room became flooded with more students. Everyone was giddy with exuberance—what are all of these new things? Nosebleed nougats and love potions and pygmy puffs and screaming yo-yos were being used and students were standing around in pure amazement. Fred and George were beaming with pride as they were being flooded with compliments and inquiries and possible sales.

It turned into quite the party in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody had even the slightest care about classes or homework or the fact that Umbridge was just a few floors below us, sitting in her pink, cushiony office with all of her decrees that she was currently writing up. No—everyone just wanted to enjoy their time at school while they still could.

Music was blasting and everyone was chattering. I sat myself down next to the fire and began to ice my cheek one again, which was feeling a bit better, but still hurting altogether. I gently pressed the ice on my face, grimaced a bit, and closed my eyes.

I sat amidst the animated conversations. Suddenly I heard a bright, “Hey,” and opened my tired eyes. George sat himself down next to me on the couch.

“Hey, Weasley,” I said back and offered a grin. “How’s life on the business side?”

“Hectic as anything, I need a break,” he told me, yawning obnoxiously and draping his arms over the edges of the couch. “How’s the cut?”

I shrugged and sat back. “Hurts, and it’s wicked looking. My hand is freezing from holding this bloody ice, though.”

George laughed and said kindly, “I’m sure it’s really not that bad. It wasn’t before.”

He gently took the ice pack out of my hand and held it in his, placing it lightly underneath my eye himself. My heart began to pound loudly in my ears and I was worried he could hear it. The world started to spin and I hadn’t a clue what was going on, what I was feeling. I noticed his Quidditch robes sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Lydia, what are you doing? I felt myself moving slowly closer to him, and I swear he was doing the same. We were inches, now...

“Lydia?” George asked, breathing in slowly.

I nearly sank to the ground. “Yes?”

“Um,” I heard, and I nearly jumped in my seat. George withdrew his hand from my cheek and I felt my face go red, and not from the ice. Fred must’ve realized that he was interrupting us, because his cheeks were pink and he had a smile on his face so large it could cure a disease. He awkwardly asked, “Georgie, mind helping me out for a minute? There’s a bloke who wants to know more about the pygmy puffs, and since that’s more your area—sorry to snag him from you, Lyd—”

“Oh, no, it’s no problem, Fred,” I replied, waving my hand in the air. “He was just...just helping me, good friend that he is, with the ice and all, weren’t you, George?” I flashed a smile in his direction.

But he didn’t smile back, at least not as largely as I did. Instead, his gaze became more sincere, and his lips curled ever so slightly. “Right,” he agreed, not breaking our eye contact. He stood up next to his twin and helped me to my feet. I stood frozen as I waited for what was going to happen next. What was up with me? “Good friend, indeed. Be back soon, Lyd.”

I felt a pang in my chest, and it scared me. There was something there, of course there was. I watched as the two of them walked towards a fifth year interested in pygmy puffs and immediately became immersed in animated discussion. I shut my eyes tight and let my head fall into my hands. What am I doing? I sank into the couch and rubbed my eyes. It was exhausting hiding my ever-changing feelings.

McKayla must’ve sensed my overwhelmed demeanor, because she plopped herself down next to me and asked, “Okay, Lydia?”

“Yes,” I told her, completely lying. My mind had about a million and one thoughts racing through it, and all I wanted to do was hit the off switch.

She placed her hand on my knee and asked, “So...what’re you going to do about this?”

I took my hands off of my eyes and looked at her. She tilted her head and smirked, as if to be saying, C’mon, Lydia, you think I don’t know? I ignored her lingering eyes and glanced at the roaring fire, crackling and burning quickly. I shook my head, suppressing any feelings that were floating to the surface. “I’m going to get a drink, is what I’m going to do. Care to join me?”

Before I even gave her a chance to answer, I stood up from the couch and walked swiftly towards a table on the other side of the common room filled with drinks. When I noticed that nobody had decided to sneak any firewhisky in, I waltzed through the crowd, anxious to get up to my dorm and break into my secret stash I’d hidden in my trunk, wondering how it hadn’t be found yet. I pushed through a sea of people and was finally in my room, sitting on my bed, and throwing back some firewhisky. I hadn’t even turned back around to see where McKayla was, if she’d even followed. I didn’t bloody care. I didn’t look for Krysta or for Fred. And I didn’t stop to look for the boy who was slowly stealing my heart, because as far as I was concerned, by morning, those feelings would be gone. I’d be sure of it.


	4. Best Friend in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's been feeling pretty poorly about the way she treated George after the Quidditch match, because she and every else knows that he's more than just a "good friend". Her overthinking gets in between her friendships and her loneliness overtakes her until she becomes face to face with George where she is forced to confront her feelings.

Chapter 4

“I dunno, Ron told us something about Harry possibly teaching us since Umbridge isn’t doing squat,” Fred said quietly at breakfast one morning. He was stuffing eggs and sausage into his face and said again with a mouthful, “We’re all going to be so dead if she catches us,” he laughed.

“But how is he going to do it?” McKayla asked. “Surely we’d have to be taught somewhere not on school grounds, or we’d get caught.”

“That’ll probably be it,” Fred replied. “Maybe we’ll have to sneak out...you up for that challenge, McKayla?” and he winked.

McKayla rolled her eyes. “Oh, shove it, Fred,” she told him and playfully hit his arm. “I’ve certainly become a bit more adventurous since our first year.”

McKayla and Fred continued to chat animatedly, while George and I sat next to them in silence. It was tense between us, as it had been since that moment in the common room. My bruising and stitching underneath my eye had healed beautifully, so there was no need for George to have to help me with the ice. But we’d been distant—hardly even talking—with one another ever since, and I knew it was my fault. I winced, each time, at the thought of it. How could I do this?

I was drowning out the conversation next to me, but caught a few snips of dialogue, “—so tell me, you adventurous seventh year, you—would you sneak out the night before an exam?”

I looked up from my bowl of cereal and I glanced solemnly at George. He, too, was looking down at his breakfast, poking his uneaten eggs with his fork while he rested his cheek on his one hand. He looked more tired than ever. “—alright, Fred, I may be adventurous but exams are still important—” I wanted, more than anything, to reach out and touch George’s hand—but I resisted. I didn’t know what I should do. I’d messed everything up, and I didn’t know if anything would change that.

“Well, c’mon then, Lydia, we’d better be off to Arithmancy,” McKayla said, bringing me back to reality. I jumped and nearly spilt over my full cup of orange juice. Fred and George glanced at me quizzically. “Okay, Lyd?”

“Ehm, yes,” I lied as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I almost tripped over my seat and a few of my books fell out of my bag. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, McKayla and the twins eye one another. I clumsily picked up my books and shoved them back into my bag. My eyes met George’s, and he peered at me. I bit my lip. George opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I asked my friend, “Are you ready? I don’t want to be late.”

McKayla threw her hands up and said sarcastically, “Yes, your majesty. See you later, guys,” she called to Fred and George. They both waved, and I awkwardly raised my hand in an attempt to say goodbye. George’s eyes followed me out of the great hall, and when we finally rounded the bend, I let out a huge breath. I hadn’t even noticed that I wasn’t breathing.

“What is up with you?” McKayla asked me suddenly, leaning in closely as we walked throughout the corridors. “You’ve barely said two words all morning. Actually, you’ve barely talked to us in days.”

I swallowed. I didn’t know what to say to her. I wasn’t ready to divulge my feelings—or whatever they were. “I’m just stressed.”

McKayla just nodded, realizing that my three-word answer was all she was going to get out of me. “Okay,” she replied quietly. It was almost a whisper. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder as we waltzed into our Arithmancy classroom. “I’m just—you can always talk to me, okay? You know that.”

We sat down in our seats, and Professor Vector welcomed us with a warm smile. I turned towards McKayla and nodded before placing my head on top of my books. I wasn’t ready for this class, or for the rest of the day. I wasn’t ready for any of this.

I spent most of the afternoon sitting by the black lake. I respectfully denied McKayla’s suggestion to go out into Hogsmeade and grab a butterbeer before we began our homework, and recommended to Krysta that she spend time with her second year friends rather than me. No matter how much I tried to focus on my Potions paper, fear kept on creeping into my mind. Where was George? Was he okay? I hated how much I cared.

My heart began to race, and I couldn’t calm myself down. I tried to close my eyes and place my Potions homework away. I tried skipping rocks on the lake. I tried dipping my feet into the water, but nothing would help. Nothing was changing. My mind was still with him, no matter what I was doing.

I began the trek back to the Gryffindor common room. My shoulders ached because of my heavy bag, and by the time I returned back to the dorms, I nearly stumbled in and dropped the bag on the floor almost immediately. I was alone, and I fought the urge to cry. I didn’t know what the bloody hell was going on.

I sat myself down in an armchair and tried my hardest to massage my aching shoulders when suddenly, somebody walked through the door. “Lydia?”

I leapt out of my seat, startled, to say the least. I stood up straight and saw a worried George at the entrance of the common room. I still had my hand on my shoulder, and I was sure that my hair was a mess from pulling at it all day. “George—I—”

“What’s wrong?” he asked concernedly. “You’ve been—not yourself. We...we haven’t talked in days. I...really miss you.”

“I...” I really wanted to tell him. I really did. I stood in front of him, frozen, waiting for something, anything to happen.

“Lydia...” he whispered, walking towards me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. “You can tell me.”

I looked to the ground and shut my eyes tight. I could feel the tears forming. Say something, Lydia, anything. I finally had enough courage and strength to open my mouth, but I wasn’t sure what would come out. “I...I’m just...stressed and anxious about this being our final year and I—I don’t know what’s been going on with us, George—you’re my best friend in the world, even more than McKayla and I don’t know what I’m feeling—what is happening with us—?”

I was rambling and couldn’t seem to stop myself. I could see the concern grow in George’s eyes as panic rose in my throat. The common room was spinning and I felt so tired. I fell into George’s arms. “Lydia, Lydia—it’s okay, you’re alright—calm down, Lyd—it’s okay—”

And before I knew it, he grabbed me and crashed his lips onto mine. He’d taken me by surprise, but it didn’t take too long for me to fall into his embrace. His lips were soft and warm and moved in sync with mine, until he pulled away suddenly.

“I—” he started, completely stunned by himself. “Lydia, I’m sorry—I didn’t—”

We both stood across from one another in complete and utter surprise. A part of me wanted to stay separated, taking in this moment, this entire whirlwind of a moment. But the whole of me wanted nothing more than to press my lips back to his.

“Don’t be sorry,” I whispered with a shaky voice. There was a moment of stillness between the two of us, until I walked forward, wrapped my arms forcefully around his neck and kissed him deeply. I heard a buzzing in my ears, but it didn’t stop me. I was kissing him...he was the realest, truest thing in the world...and thank God he was kissing me back.


	5. Change of Heart, Change in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Yes I used BATB lyrics for this chapter title, hahah. Anyway, pretty self explanatory - after Lydia and George's ~moment~ she accepts the fact that she's falling hard for him and decides to let their relationship unfold, even with the dark days ahead.

Chapter 5

Flashback, Gryffindor common room

His hands were in my hair, on my shoulders, around my waist. His lips were tinged with a bit of salt from the tears that had fallen from my eyes just previously. My heart was racing, but not from the anxious thoughts from before. No, my heart was racing because George Weasley was kissing me—and I was letting him.  
He left open-mouthed kisses on my neck and collarbones and shoulders. I didn’t even bloody care if anyone was to walk into the common room. I was too immersed in what felt like pure ecstasy.  
“George—” I began. I moaned into his lips and could feel him smiling. “What—what are we doing?” I asked breathlessly.  
George laughed cheekily. “We’re kissing, love,” he said, barely leaving any space between our lips when he answered.  
I pulled away instantly, and as much as I wanted to laugh along with him, I didn’t. “You know what I mean. What...what is this? What d’you want?” I gestured towards his heart.  
“You,” he told me straightforwardly. His eyes were fiery with passion and he had to bite his lip to keep from slamming his body against mine again. “God, Lydia, I’ve wanted you since the first time we met. Haven’t I been obvious about it? You’re all I want.”  
He was stroking my cheek with his thumb, and my hands were placed on his hips. I looked to the ground and back up at him. He was waiting for me to do something, say anything. “What do you want?”  
My hand was intertwined in his and he held it against his chest. I swallowed over a lump in my throat. God, I so terribly wanted to kiss him again. But my best friend in the world—how could I have these feelings for my best friend in the world?  
I swallowed again. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to his once more before pulling away and taking a deep breath. His eyes yearned for me to say I wanted him, too. The room was silent, and we were frozen together. “I want you, too...” I whispered. I shut my eyes tight, and when I opened them again, I finally said, “It’s going to be really bloody strange dating my best friend, so please forgive my awkwardness in the beginning. Okay?”  
His lips curled into a smirk so sensual it sent me into overdrive. I pushed on his chest and said, “Well don’t do that, you jerk, you’re driving me bloody mad.”  
He kept pulling me closer to him. “That’s the point, Lyd,” he winked, and within seconds his lips were on mine again.

“Yes, Ms. Bellerose?”  
We were sitting in Umbridge’s class. Fred and George were across from McKayla and me, and I’d just about had it with her nonsense.  
“How are we supposed to learn anything if we’re never going to use any magic? There’s no point, really,” I said quite boldly. I was reasonably feeling like myself again.  
“Ms. Bellerose, I refuse to have this conversation with you, or anyone else in this class. Three rolls of parchment due on chapter fifteen next week. Class dismissed.”  
I raised my eyebrows at McKayla as we picked up our books and walked swiftly out of the class. The twins were right behind us and I said to everyone, “What a foul git, honestly. Couldn’t even fully answer my question which I’d spent almost the entire class coming up with.” The three of them laughed maniacally. “But honestly, though, does she really think we’re learning anything? What a fool.”  
“She had no problem telling you right off,” Fred said and chuckled.  
“She never has a problem telling someone off,” McKayla offered, and Fred agreed by nodding his head up and down very furiously.  
We were headed to the black lake to work on homework. We walked passed the great hall and we were delighted to see that it was crowded beyond belief, so much so that we had to sit outside and work. The sun was beating down on the water, and the cool fall air swept itself through the trees nearby. It was actually rather warm for fall, warm enough for a swim. I plopped myself down on the grass, took off my light jacket, and leaned against a tree with George placing himself down on my left, with Fred and McKayla on my right. “Well, let’s get started on this rubbish then, shall we?” I asked.  
Fred stretched his entire body out on the grass. He yawned, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “Nah, I think I’m going to take a nap—right here, right now.”  
“You know,” McKayla said suddenly, “not doing homework sounds like a bloody brilliant idea. I’m going to sketch.” She took out her notebook from her bag and grabbed a few of her charcoal pencils from the side pocket. She stood up, smiled at me excitedly, and walked over to the edge of the lake to get a closer look at the reflection of the trees on the water.  
“I know one thing we can do besides homework,” George said, leaning in closer towards me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I shivered.  
“I swear to Merlin if you guys start snogging right now, I’m going to push you both into the bloody water,” Fred said without opening his eyes, not missing a single beat.  
George and I had kept it a secret at first, us being together. I’d gone back to being myself—less anxious, actually conversing with others, but we hadn’t divulged our feelings for one another to everyone else just yet. Not until McKayla walked in on us kissing in the girls’ empty dormitory one afternoon, where she proceeded to scream and laugh and run around the castle in hysterics until she found Fred, who did the exact same thing. Then, it wasn’t so much a secret.  
I threw my coat right onto Fred’s face and said, “Shut up, Weasley.”  
He didn’t move. He let my coat rest on his face and he said, although muffled, “You love me, Lydia.”  
“Not right now, I don’t,” I replied and laughed cheekily. I turned towards George as Fred continued to laugh and asked, “So...what did you want to do besides homework?” I could practically feel my eyes sparkling.  
He smirked and said, “Plan our evening? Want to grab dinner somewhere aside from the great hall, and without everyone else?”  
“I’m sorry—is this going to be our first official date?”  
“It certainly is,” he winked and kissed me on the cheek.  
I instantly felt a cold rush over me. I heard Fred snickering next to us and rolled my eyes as George threw a book at him. “Oww, bloody hell,” we heard Fred say, and the two of us laughed quietly to one another. I could feel my cheeks growing pinker and warmer by the second, and my hands were ice cold and shaking. I placed them in George’s, who smiled calmly at me. How is he not nervous right now? I thought, completely in awe at his serenity. He was waiting, as he always was, for me to say something. I swallowed and nodded. I hated my nervousness. “Ehm, yeah, yes, that sounds...really lovely.”  
“Perfect,” George winked again and pressed his lips to mine lightly. He kissed me slowly, easily, and it was blissful and beautiful until we heard Fred say, “Alright, here I come—” He stood up from the ground and made his way over towards us, grinning evilly.  
But without missing a beat, George stood up as well and walked over towards Fred. “Quicker if the both of us just do it, d’you reckon?” he asked his twin. Fred nodded and answered, “Most definitely.”  
They walked back over towards me. “What—what are you doing—”  
But before I could stop them, George had me in his arms and Fred was carrying me by my feet, and the three of us fell into the cool water together. I screamed and the twins laughed. McKayla, a few feet away, placed her sketchbook down and ran over to us. “What in the bloody hell—d’you need some help?” she reached out her hand to Fred. Rookie mistake, I wanted to say. But I suppose Fred told her that himself when he pulled her in with us.  
The four of us flounced knee-deep in the water as the sun shone down on us. Who needed Umbridge, and homework, and all of this nonsense? There surely wasn’t a storm brewing, was there? Who knew, certainly not us. We were too busy living in pure euphoria.


	6. Stolen Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's dream feels entirely too real and uncomfortable for her to just accept that it was just a dream and move forward.

Chapter 6

“Lydia,”  
“Mm?”  
McKayla’s voice pounded in my ears. “D’you think he’ll ever notice me? You know...in that way?”  
“Who, ‘Kay?”  
She giggled. It was as sweet as sugar, that giggle. “You know,” she told me, as if I really did know whom she was speaking of. When she noticed the confusion in my eyes, she rolled her own and giggled again. She playfully slapped my arm and whispered, “Geoooorge,”  
I glanced over to the twins on the other end of the courtyard. George was watching as Fred confidently strutted up to a Beauxbatons girl, asking her in a whimsical sort of way if she’d accompany him to the Yule Ball.  
Fred was respectfully turned down, and he just rolled his eyes as his twin was tickled with laughter. I caught myself smiling and immediately cleared my throat and looked back at McKayla. “What, you...you like him?”  
“Haven’t you noticed?” McKayla asked me, nearly drooling over the scene in front of us. She rested her chin on her hand, peering solemnly at lovingly at George, who was too busy cackling at Fred to even notice us. “I just adore that boy with all my heart. Didn’t you know that, Lydia? Lydia...Lydia?”

“Lydia,” my eyes fluttered open to the soft sound of my name. I was in the empty Gryffindor common room, with Fred and McKayla on my left and George on my right. He had his one arm placed gently around my shoulders as he worked diligently on his Potions essay. He turned towards me and leaned in as I ran my fingers through my hair. “Well hello there, sleepyhead,”  
I smiled, but immediately felt uncomfortable at the entire situation. I turned towards McKayla and Fred, who were playing an intensifying game of exploding snap, when they looked over and giggled. “Long day, Lyd?”  
I didn’t even answer; I just let my head fall into my hands and began to rub my temples. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to push the dream out of my mind. George began tracing circles on my back when he noticed my heavy breathing. “Hey,” he said sweetly and pulled me gently back towards him. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and asked, “Bad dream?”  
I swallowed and nodded very quickly. “Nightmare, really,” I admitted, feeling the goose bumps rise on my arms at the thought of McKayla and George. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head slowly. “Hey, no need to think on it anymore, love. It’s all over. C’mon, how about we get your mind off of things and we join these two in this game?”  
I turned towards Fred, who animatedly agreed with his twin. “Yes, c’mon, I need somebody else to smoke in this.” He winked at McKayla, who just stuck her tongue out at him. I turned back towards George and reluctantly agreed. “Okay,” I finally said and sat myself down in another chair Fred had pulled over. I peered up at McKayla, who was shuffling more cards for us, when George sat himself down next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I glanced at him and offered a tiny smile, and when I looked back at McKayla, she was already watching. She grinned at me, but it seemed rather forced, and I felt the goose bumps rise all over my body again. I couldn’t shake the weird feeling I had—because she was definitely looking at me and George, there’s no denying it—and that dream felt entirely too real to be ignored.


End file.
